In general, batteries used for an electric vehicle (EV), a hybrid vehicle (HV), and a home or industry, that is, secondary batteries are high in application easiness depending on a product group and have electrical characteristics such as high energy density, and the like.
The secondary batteries have attracted public attention as a new energy source for friendly-environment and improved energy efficiency in that no by-product is generated depending on use of energy in addition to a primary advantage of remarkably reducing use of fossil fuel.
In this case, when multiple secondary batteries alternately perform charging and discharging, the multiple secondary batteries need to be managed so that the batteries maintain an appropriate operating state and performance by efficiently controlling the charging and discharging of the secondary batteries.
To this end, a battery management system (BMS) that manages a state and a performance of the battery is provided. The BMS measures current, voltage, a temperature, and the like of the battery to estimate a state of charging (SOC) of the battery based on the measured current, voltage, temperature, and the like and controls the SOC so that fuel consumption efficiency is highest. The SOC of the battery that performs the charging and discharging needs to be accurately measured in order to accurately control the SOC.
Meanwhile, since one or more application modules used in the battery management system in the related art which cannot be standardized, which is presented in the present invention cannot independently operate with respect to a time and sequentially operate at once and data shared by one or more respective application modules are dependent on each other, a change of specific data causes a change of data of the other application module and further the mode of the specific application module is involved in the change of the mode of the other application module, and as a result, when the specific application module is changed, a function of the specific application module is not normally performed.
Further, in an AUTomotive System Architecture (AUTOSAR) meaning an automotive standard software architecture, in the related art, a software module cannot be simultaneously applied to application layers of an opened AUTOSAR and a non-opened AUTOSAR (NON-AUTOSAR), and as a result, there is inconvenience that the AUTOSAR Compliant standard software module should be individually developed according to the opened AUTOSAR and the non-opened AUTOSAR.
Therefore, the present inventor has invented a battery control device for the standardization of a battery, which allows one or more application modules performing functions of a battery management system to independently operate with respect to a time, prevents data shared by one or more respective application modules from being subordinate to each other, and further, allows one or more application modules to perform functions thereof regardless of a change of the mode in order to solve the problem of the battery management system which cannot be standardized in the related art.